My Sweet Princess
by BlackImmortalAngel
Summary: This is my story on how Lloyd and Princess Harumi get together. In a cute and romantic way. :'3 Warning! Spoilers of Season 8.


Ever since I heard about Harumi being Lloyd's love interest. I'm starting to like the new character. I mean its about time that Lloyd gets a love interest. I'm so proud of our green ninja.

I sometimes wonder that what is Princess Harumi's talent or hobbies, in this story this is what I think about her talent and because of this Lloyd finally gets his move.

I don't own Lego Ninjago and the characters.

This is a spoiler for Season 8 Sons of Garmadon. This is what I think about Lloyd and Harumi's time together

"What are you Doing, Rumi?"

Turning Harumi's focus to the green ninja, she gave off a smile and replied, "Oh, just want to try something."

Lloyd walked over and peered over the side of her shoulder. "Your baking cupcakes?"

"And! A fluffy japanese cheesecake. It's still baking though."

"Since when you know how to bake?", Lloyd asked.

"My mother taught me. I may be a princess but I always wanted to try something new and my mother notice this then she teach me some of her baking and cooking skills. And its so enjoyable"

Harumi moved towards the oven just to check the cake once again. Looking through the glass, the cake still needed a couple more minutes until it was ready to be taken out. When she turned around, Harumi saw Lloyd taking the pipping bag with the frosting filling in it, in his hand and putting frosting upon the cupcakes.

Walking up next to him, Harumi asked, "You wanna help me out with the dessert?"

"Yes, princess."

Harumi giggled at his remark, she took another pipping bag and started frosting next to him. Every now and then, Harumi would check the cake to make sure it wouldn't burn. Every time, it seemed like the cake was never baking, but on the bright side, she had more time to stay close to Lloyd.

With only one cupcake left to frost, Harumi and Lloyd had a stare off. Emerald green eyes looking into aquamarine ones. "Who's going to frost it?"

"I don't know."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it."

"Deal."

"Rock..."

"Paper..."

They both yelled, "Scissors!!!"

Harumi ended up winning the match with paper. Paper beats rock apparently.

"Oh man..."

Picking up the cupcake, she noticed Lloyd upset, and she had an idea.

She handed him the other pipping bag, passed him the green frosting, and starting putting light blue frosting on one half.

"Uh, Rumi?"

Finished with one half, Harumi gave the cupcake to Lloyd. "Now you frost the other side, Lloyd."

He smiled and started to decorate the cupcake's other half. Whenever he smiled, Harumi died on the inside, she starting to like him even more. Being good at hiding things, she never blushed awkwardly, but she had an aching feeling sometimes.

Turning around once again to check the oven, the cake was a perfect golden brown color, and when Harumi opened the oven, the room filled with the delicious aroma. They both gave off a satisfied "Mmmmm" and she pulled out the cake.

"That is one delicious cake, Rumi", Lloyd praise her.

"Thank you, Lloyd", Harumi smiled.

Setting it upon the counter, she turned towards Lloyd as he was finishing the cupcake. When he finished applying the last of the green frosting, he set it next to the other ones you both done earlier. "Finished them, and they smell delicious!"

"It looks amazing, Lloyd!"

Harumi walked next to him, and looked at the cupcakes. Red, blue, white, black, skyblue, and green colored one all over the small countertop.

Harumi didn't notice that Lloyd is staring at her, 'She's so beautiful', Lloyd thought, her beauty is like an enchantment to him.

The past few months had been tough, ever since the attack of the Sons of Garmadon and Harumi's parents have been killed by the fire.

He tried to cheer her up whenever she was upset, that one night Lloyd saw her crying outside the bounty alone he walked to her and hug her for comfort, he cannot bare to see those beautiful face in tears.

Lloyd loved Harumi so much ever since he lay his eyes on her and him wanting to tell Harumi how he felt. He always got flustered around her, and he didn't know wether Harumi like him or not. He suddenly got an idea, and he hoped it would work.

When Harumi finished inspecting the cupcakes to make sure they were perfect, she turned towards Lloyd, but was suddenly met with a bit of green frosting on her nose.

Confused, she asked, "Lloyd, what the...?"

Harumi was cut off because Lloyd gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips gently kissed hers, Harumi was surprise by the sudden contact but she returned the kiss back to him.

While he was distracted, Harumi used her free hand to smear blue frosting onto his nose, which then Lloyd broke the kiss.

They both giggled and then Lloyd decided to have an all out frosting-fight. Everywhere, there was frosting on the walls, pantries, sink, oven, and even the tiniest of corners had it. Even the both of them were covered in frosting from head to toe.

"Lloyd, the kitchen is now a mess", Harumi gasped.

"Don't worry princess, I'll clean it up", Lloyd reassured

"Nope your not going to clean it on your own I'll help", Harumi said.

They started cleaning themselves before they clean the kitchen.

When all the frosting was gone, Harumi turned her gaze to Lloyd's eyes, once again his green one never leaving hers.

"Well that was an interesting fight," Harumi remarked.

He giggled, replying, "Sure was Princess."

There was a moment of silence, and the room was washed with it.

"Um, Lloyd. About the kiss..."

"Yeah."

Harumi left the kitchen with Lloyd, thinking about what she was going to say.

"Do you really like me like that," Harumi asked as she started to twiddle her thumbs while staring at the floor. Harumi and Lloyd then both sat on the couch as he said, "Of course I do, Harumi." He took her hand gently into his then kissed her hand, she blushed at the contact and Lloyd kissed her but this time, there was no frosting, no cupcakes, no fighting, just the two of them.

Harumi was in full of bliss, she and Lloyd kissed so passionately. Feeling confident she pushed Lloyd on the couch so she's on top of him, suddenly a bright flashed startled the both of them.

"Haha! I got it," exclaimed Jay. "Awww, don't you two look so adorable!"

"They sure do, Congratulations, Harumi", Nya smiled but in inside she was cheering that Harumi finally has her man.

Everyone else soon piled into the room, staring at the heavy-blushed couple.

"It's about time you two are finally together, Were just about to lock you guys in a closet if Lloyd isn't making a move", Kai said.

"Aw, they do seem to be very happy together. Perhaps it would be best if we left them alone." Zane said

"Oh come on Zane."

"No Kai, come on, we better leave them alone."

"Fine..."

When they all left, Lloyd looked at Harumi once again, he kissed her again but this time in a deeper passionate kiss.

"Lloyd!", Harumi blushed, she feels that her face is on fire and she covered her face on Lloyd's chest.

"You are my sweet princess, Rumi.", Lloyd giggled and hugged her in a loving embrace.

He finally has the love of his life in his arms.

THE END~


End file.
